


Complicated (Not)

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Jin Hyun are a couple but Glenn's parents don't even know he's not straight.<br/>He struggles and Jin Hyun likes dropping bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> WiFi works again, I have no time honestly but I'm uploading anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy <33333

Complicated

At the age of fifteen Glenn knew he was not straight. He met a guy at the birthday party of his best friend and they got along just so well it was almost unreal. They talked the whole day long as if they’d known each other for years. Soon there were touches, more or less accidental and with the way his heart skipped a beat here and there he didn’t even bother denying that he felt attracted to the other guy.

 

However, even though he didn’t mind admitting it to himself it made him face a strange kind of crisis when he thought it through a bit more. He was bisexual. That’s what he would tell himself to make it easier to understand. He didn’t think much of labels but he needed to name it somehow in order to be able to properly think about it. He liked girls and boys and he didn’t exactly care about it. That was his part of the deal.

 

But what did it mean? It meant that he could potentially end up with a girl which would be easy. It would fit the norm; he wouldn’t have to explain anything to his parents. He could end up with a guy as well too and that was another kind of deal.

 

His parents weren’t exactly homophobic. His mother didn’t care at all if you trusted her words. His father on the other hand often dropped phrases like “I don’t wanna see all those faggots on TV” or “They can be gay if they wanna but I don’t want to see” and of course a lot of “I’m not homophobic, but...” and that made it harder.

 

Long story short, Glenn spent a lot of time over-thinking. During that time he neglected the first guy he had kind of been attracted to and with some time he forgot about him. He went on with his life like any straight teenager would. He went out partying when he was old enough, talking to girls, losing his virginity to one but he still he that the glorious day would come when he had to deal with all of this.

 

As time went on he started thinking as much of Coming Outs as he thought of labels – absolutely nothing. It was something he grew increasingly less fond of the more he rationally thought about it. If he had a girlfriend, fine he had a girlfriend. If he had a boyfriend, then fine he had a boyfriend. So what?

 

None of this solved the problem of his clueless parents who still lived the naïve illusion of their son being perfectly straight and completely fitting the social norm. Okay, not exactly _completely_ fitting it because what normal teenager would leave his home at the age of nineteen to play video games professionally? But they were fine enough with it because yeah, the boy learned taking responsibility, being independent and on top of that he did what he loved.

 

He was okay with not coming out to his parents for the most part. What did it matter anyway? If he had a boyfriend they would notice and if he ended up with a girl they would never ask questions. However, whenever he felt down he often thought about if maybe them knowing more about him would make him feel any better.

 

Thus, he started dropping little hints here and there. Whenever they talked about if he had a girlfriend he would just start referring to his love interests as “persons” or “people”. It was subtle but it made him feel like he didn’t lie to them. But still, he didn’t think they ever really understood it.

 

At the start of the 2016 LCS Spring Split he moved to Berlin more or less permanently and it was then that he knew he _had to_ tell his parents.

 

.

.

.

 

They had won Spring Split and were happier than ever. Glenn was happy, more than happy, probably happier than he had ever been before and the first thing he does when they reach their hotel in Rotterdam is enthusiastically hugging Jin Hyun just to eagerly kiss him only moments later.

 

They’d been together like this since… Since when actually? Glenn didn’t really know. Somewhere between “Emperor” joining the team and them losing that goddamn game against Fnatic that’d been solo-carried by that OP little shit Kog’Maw was at the time. Because after that one the angry how-could-we-lose-that-sex afterwards wasn’t something that needed a discussion of feelings or expectations, so there had probably been something going on between before that but well… Memories weren’t exactly his strong suit, you know?

 

.

.

.

 

Two weeks to go until MSI and Glenn had already taken everything with him to just stay in the Netherlands for some time when they’d gone there because he considered it kind of pointless to fly from Germany to the Netherlands back to Germany just to go back to the Netherlands in the end. So he das waved goodbye to the rest of his team at the airport and was ready to enjoy a bit of family-time.

 

Which would be more stress than a blessing because he wasn’t alone. Because today was the day when he’d finally blow his father’s mind. Like, totally.

 

Of course he was doing it voluntarily and not because Jin Hyun was exceptionally keen on meeting his parents. This on the other hand might or might not have something to do that because of obvious language issues his AD might’ve thought that Glenn had already told his parents that he had a boyfriend.  Oops.

 

“Just… hold back a little. They are kind of conservative”, Glenn educated Jin Hyun hoping that it bought him enough time to think of anything to tell his parents and suddenly he feels fucking anxious because of something he had expected to be easier because what was the big deal? He liked any gender basically, had a boyfriend now and his parents were most likely going to be fine with it.

 

But now there was no going back anymore. He had already told them he was bringing a “friend” but he was in fact extremely certain that his boyfriend was going to accidently going to drop the bomb so he could as well just wait until the explosion happened without him having to do a thing.

 

.

.

.

 

Surprisingly, it takes Glenn until dinner to be forced into some explaining. The reason for that was of course his precious Jin Hyun who forgot about Glenn’s “education” and just kissed away a dab of sauce from the corner of his mouth after finishing his meal and… Let’s say, Glenn’s parents were _mildly_ shocked.

 

His father started coughing to the point it sounded like choking and his mother just looked at him like “Uhm… okay?”

 

He knew his face probably had the deepest shade of red ever recorded on the face of a human being and holy shit was that embarrassing. The worst thing was that there was no avoiding this anymore. He couldn’t run away, he couldn’t say it wasn’t like it seemed because well… It can’t get more obvious than a kiss, right? Okay, maybe it can but shhhh.

 

He sighed. “Mom, dad… I guess there’s not too much to explain anymore but well… Yeah, Jin Hyun is my boyfriend.” He looked at his mother helplessly who…

 

…burst out laughing. He froze. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ She laughed so loudly, it was probably audible through the whole neighbourhood and you could even see tears in the corner of her eyes and she was already holding her stomach and Glenn didn’t understand a single thing anymore.

 

“W-Why are you laughing?!”, he asked in pure disbelief. Not that Jin Hyun looked like he had any more clue.

 

His father cleared his throat and chuckled as well. His mother was still dying of laughter by the way. “It’s just”, he started, “You said this as if we didn’t know about it. You know, it was pretty obvious from the moment you two came in.”

 

His mother calmed down a bit. “Oh my god, Glenn… Do you really we didn’t notice you looking after guys just as after girls everything we went somewhere? I mean, you are not nearly as subtle as you think you are.”

 

“You… Why have you never said anything?!”, he wondered. No kidding, he was genuinely shocked that his mother hadn’t ever said anything about that. Wasn’t that kind of a big deal?  


“Well, we didn’t think of it as that big of a deal.”

 

Wow.

 

WOW.

 

FUCKING WOW.

 

“I- You- WHAT?!”

 

Now it was Jin Hyun’s turn to start laughing. “Hey, calm down”, he said, “Your parents are okay with us.”

 

Glenn wanted to punch himself because he actually needed him to say this to make him realize that yes, his parents approved. He hadn’t really expected them to kick him out the house or something but yeah right, they had more or less officially approved.

 

“So, that’s fine?”, he asks in order to get himself some reassurance.

 

His parents just both nodded before his mother added: “And now just kiss the poor guy, I can’t stand that look he gives you any longer.” She laughed again, his father laughed, Jin Hyun was smiling and he just had to turn and kiss him. It wasn’t their first kiss, of course and not their last one either. But it was special because it was the first one in front of his parents and there were many to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Kitten incoming. Just saying :p


End file.
